Catch up RPs pt. 21
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 21 74 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). Only two left. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((It's the Red Death homestretch! Let's go! :D)) Helen Jekyll Litterateur • 5 days ago Her gaze was rather cool as it shifted away from him, lacking significant emotion. “I’m afraid that an apology does little to aid the situation now,” She said with a shake of her head, “I’ve always been one who believed in actions holding more weight than words.” “But,” if it’s sincere, “I suppose it’s better appreciated than any malice.” Litterateur Helen Jekyll • 4 days ago He nodded, turned and left the room, walking back to his own quarters. Jekyll1886 Litterateur • 4 days ago Not long after Ezekiel left, Lewis returned to Helen's office. The cure had been deployed via vapor and there had been no new cases of the Red Death, much to everyone's relief. "Helen?" he called quietly, giving her office door three soft raps. ((Helen Jekyll )) MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 4 hours ago Seeing that Lewis wanted to talk to Helen first, Millie went to Ez to see how things went for him. "Mr. Hollis, it's me." She announced with a knock on the door. ((Pyrogue )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “One moment,” returned Helen, and there was the briefest shuffling of papers within the office before she appeared on the other side of the now-opened door with a tired smile. “Welcome back, Lewis—How would you like to step inside?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I'd like that very much," he returned, and entered when she let him in. He took a seat on the chair Ezekiel had recently vacated. "How did it go?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago After shutting the door, Helen returned to her place behind her desk, sinking back into the chair with some mixture of a laugh and sigh. “It could’ve gone a lot worse, all things considered,” She said, taking a breath in, exhaling slowly once more. “I... decided to have Ezekiel leave the Society. I believe he’s currently packing.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis nodded. He let out a breath. "I must say, I'm relieved. He agreed to go willingly, then?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Yes,” Helen confirmed with a nod, “He was a tad emotional about it—which is understandable I think—but cooperated nonetheless. If the trend continues, Mr. Hollis will have left the building by nine tomorrow morning.” “However, unfortunately, that won’t be the end of this whole situation,” She continued, grabbing the folder containing the questionnaire papers Ezekiel had filled out and offering it to Lewis, “There’s an individual who supposedly sold the sample of the Red Death to Mr. Hollis, and I fear that a seller of such dangerous products within the city could have fatal consequences, if not dealt with in some fashion or another.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Oh bloody Hell," the words tumbled from his mouth at her mention of a seller. He took the proffered papers and read every detail. With mental image of the suspect complete, he shuffled the papers into a neat little pile and handed them back to Helen. "Firstly," he said, "I'm impressed how thorough you were in the questions you asked and answers you required. I can certainly see why Jekyll made you day manager." A brief smile. "Secondly...I'd be willing to go to this address and make inquiries in hopes of finding this seller. If he offered the Red Death to Ezekiel, I don't see why he wouldn't do the same for me. I only hope he's not already let it pass into the hands of someone with ill intent." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen smiled and blushed faintly at the compliment, glancing down as she set the papers back where they belonged. “Well, thank you for that—I wanted to be thorough, is all,” She said, a touch of anxiousness creeping into her tone, “I do hope it’s enough to help you find the man, and that the encounter goes well.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "As do I," agreed Lewis. "I do have a contact who should be familiar with the goings-on in the area, thankfully. I could ask what he's heard, if you like." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “That would be wonderful,” She nodded, “Any extra help would be greatly appreciated.” “Oh,” Helen blinked, a sudden thought coming to mind, “I had planned to run this information by Dr. Jekyll, once I’d finished talking with Mr. Hollis—would you like to record any of it before I do so, in case the co-founders would like to hold onto this?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Ah. I'd like to, if you don't mind," replied Lewis as he took out his journal and pen and turned to a blank page. When he'd finished, he returned the papers to Helen once more. "There. That should do it. Thank you." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited A warm smile. “You’re more than welcome.” She began to gather up a wide array of documents, each of them containing some measure of information about Ezekiel or the lastest outbreak crisis. “Well, I best go get this taken care of so that Hela can have her turn back—I’ll have to give her extra time tomorrow, to make up for today, though I’ll still need to be around for a time to ensure Mr. Hollis didn’t have any trouble leaving.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Fair enough," said Lewis as he put away his journal and pen. "I understand Dr. Jekyll's recently returned, so I fancy you'll find him in his office." He rose from his chair. "One last thing, if you don't mind, while your door's still closed." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Oh, of course,” Helen agreed, ceasing her sorting of the papers to focus her attention solely on Lewis, “What is it?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He extended his arms in front of him in an open manner, silently inviting her to give him a hug if she liked. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen immediately broke into a radiant grin, standing and embracing him at once with a quiet hum of joy, gratitude welling within her. And here I thought he wanted to discuss something serious, She thought fondly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited He hugged her tightly, immeasurably thankful she'd not perished this day. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he confessed as they loosened their grips to stand straight once more. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Her cheeks colored and she dipped her chin with a smile, clasping her hands behind her back. “Well, I cannot... express in words how much you’ve done for me, helping me as you have.” She looked up at him. “I don’t know how I could ever thank you enough... or live without you, for that matter.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Darling, it's my genuine pleasure." A relieved sigh. "I'm just happy everything worked out as well as it did, given...well, given all that horrid Red Death business." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen nodded soberly. “We’re quite fortunate to have survived without casualties, it could’ve been... so, so much worse,” She agreed with a shiver, reaching to take his hand, “At least the worst of it is over now.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He gave her hand an affirming squeeze. "Thankfully. There are still a few loose ends to wrap up, but you're right." He let go as he thought aloud, "Speaking of which, I had better go attend them sooner than later. "And you've your own work cut out for you, explaining this mess to our illustrious co-founder," he sympathized. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “It’s nothing I won’t be able to handle,” She said with a shrug and hopefully reassuring smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? Try not to get into too much trouble while taking care of things.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Thank you. The best of luck to you, too," he returned. They parted company then, each to their task. •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago He looked up from folding his clothes into a suitcase. “Come in,” he replied, then continued carrying out his task. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago She entered promptly, and paused momentarily when she saw him packing. "Uh... So how did it go...?" She asked conservatively. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago Sighing, Ez gestured to the suitcase. "I have to leave by tomorrow morning." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago ((Noticed this was posted in the wrong place and figured I'd save the two of you some trouble by reposting it here.)) MillieGriffin Litterateur • 2 hours ago Millie blinked, "Oh..." She put her hands in her pockets "and that's it? Helen didn't mention another option? Like having someone supervise your exsperaments or anything like that?" ((Pyrogue )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Okay then.)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Millie blinked, "Oh..." She put her hands in her pockets "and that's it? Helen didn't mention another option? Like having someone supervise your exsperaments or anything like that?" 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago “That’s it.” He moved to take some books off a shelf and fit them into his suitcase. “I’m afraid I’m not too familiar with London yet. Do you know anywhere I can stay after I leave?” he asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Inside Millie's pockets her hands clenched into fists, she looked away, her brows knitted Into a pensive glare that had a bit of resentment to it. In a moment she looked back to him with a more neutral face. "The Bedford hotel on 130 Southampton Row is my best recommendation from here, it's the closest and in middle class area, I'll walk you over there tomorrow..." She paused a moment then started again," can I ask you somethings Mr. Hollis?" (Sorry this took so long, had to do some research on hotels the were around in the 1800's) (Pyrogue) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He hesitated, then nodded. “Of course. Ask away.” 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago • edited "What is your motivation to pursue cryptid microbiology? I know you studied it at the University but what are your goals with it?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago “I... I’m not sure exactly,” he murmured. “It’s just that, er, a friend of mine... Well, he died because of a virus. And...” 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "And...?" She pressed 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He chose his words carefully. “I felt like I could have done something to help.” 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Millie nodded thoughtfully keeping her face neutral, "I can sempathize Mr. Hollis, but what are your goals? If you were to have a tome containing all the information and secrets about viruses that could answer any questions you ever have about them how would you us that knowledge?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited “To help people,” he replied. “You alter viruses to perform different tasks, right? I had heard that you can do that, but I didn’t have the right equipment to be able to try it until recently. And, well... I don’t know how I’m going to continue my work once I leave the Society,” he confessed. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago • edited "There's more to it than just changing viruses, much more, and despite the benefits what I do is the most dangerous kind of science even more than radiology! In the hands of a mad man a pluage ten times worse then the red death could be let loose on the world that only they could cure, a totalitarian government could make an army of immortal monsters to destroy and insulate everyone, even in the hands of an idiot who don't know what they're doing can be devastating! There is NO room for error, NO room for incompetence, you need to know exactly what you're doing one hundred percent and take every precautions for any possibility of something going wrong or no matter how many times you try or how good your intentions are or what equipment you have people will die!" Millie stopped ranting a moment when she felt her beast features start to come out, she took a moment to calm down and regain composer. "But... You've figured that by now... Haven't you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago Ez looked taken aback, and was speechless for a moment. He stopped packing. “I... Yeah, I figured that out on my own, thanks.” He closed the lid of the suitcase. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "What are you do to willing to do to earn a second chance with the sociaty?... And don't just say 'anything', anybody can say they 'would do anything', what specific actions do you think would be enough to earn back our good graices?" Millie asked expectedly. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago “I don’t really know... What do you suggest I do?” he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Millie let out a deep sigh and laid a hand on the side of her forehead. "I can't be the one to tell you that, that's something you'd have to figure out..." She said then looked off murmuring under her breath "I'm still working on my own redemption..." She took another deep sigh then spoke up calmly again, "do you plan on continuing your resurch?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He shrugged. “If it’s possible. Though I doubt many places will be able to facilitate my experiments.” 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Millie remaind silent as she thought carefully. "Well you can't," she said flatly, "not unsupervised at least, there are no other places that have any of the of the safety regulations here, even normal people are always at risk of dieing from all the hassards that are in any house in London, let alone anyone who plays with viruses for Science, your lack of experience still makes you a danger if you try to continue your resurch, and most of the public are still completely naive of the dangers of germs so if something like this happens again somewhere else nobody would be able to stop it in time. Something Helen was obviously too short sighted to take into account when she decided to kick you out into the ignorant puplic, nice to know she doesn't give a crap about the rest of the world..." She gave another look of resentment off away from him before she continued, " to be able to even partway safely conduct the experiments you want, you'd have to build a lab spasificly designed to keep any micro-organisms contains, with special materials and such that the average unsponsored scientist couldn't afford, and even that might not be enough lone, like I said, in the wrong hands..." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago “Right.” He thought about that for a moment before sighing. “I’ve only been here for a few weeks. I don’t want to leave. I mean, everything is just so... amazing. I came here expecting some dry academic scholars, and well... that certainly wasn’t the case!” he laughed. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Millie took a deep breath and let out a sullen, dead pan, "Yup..." A long moment pause of silence stretched out between them until Millie broke it again. "So..." She looked up at him with a sly glint in her eyes, "it might be a good thing I'm willing to help you out... If you'll have it that is... and under a few certain conditions..." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago Ez frowned. “What?” 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "If you're really determined to continue your research, it would be much more preferable, not to mention safer, if you were to do it in a controlled environment like it described earlier, with someone who knows what they're doing around to prevent any further accidents from happening. Therefore, I purpose that under the condition you leave your specimens and only conduct your research in a special lab of mine while I'm around and follow the safety regulations, I will be your benefactor, and I will give share some tips and leaned aid that would help further your studies safely. and purhaps I could help you earn your second chance living here again..." She paused again, thoughtfully. "Though what I said might sound rich coming from someone my age, but do have the resources to back up my words, and I believe my actions today should be enough to prove that I know what I'm doing. With nine years experience I know more about this field then anyone. For instance..." She hesitated, as she started to nervously fidget with her gloves, "F-for instance..." She took a deep breath and let out a sigh, then took a few steps closer to him as she fumbled taking off a glove, with an out stretched trimbling arm she raised her ungloved hand up at him and with her eyes closed said in a low, nervous tone. "F-for instance... This..." For the first time in months she let her beast form out to show. The finger nails of the out stretched hand grew into sharp claws, she grew taller as The arches of her feet elongated out of her boots, her clinched teeth turned into fangs, slightly visible even when she closes her mouth, her ears grow bigger and longer, her hair bristled out and as she snapped open her eyes at him to reveal they've become inhumanly large, with a golden glow cat-like slits for pupils. She held it for only a few seconds before retracting every back in an instant and frantically putting the glove back on. "Y... yeah so... that..." see more 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He took a step back, shocked. “That’s... that’s quite impressive,” he said, recovering his composure quickly but still visibly shaken. “But... you’ll really help me? I can’t thank you enough...!” 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Millie remaind silent clasping her regloved hand tightly as she breathed deeply, she was still trimbling from the nerve wracking stunt. "Y-you... You can thank me by lending me your cooperation..." She finally said still looking down at her hands, "So this never happens again..." After another moment Millie slowly turning to him again and once more slowly out stretched her hand towards him this time inviting him to shake it, with an expecting look that read, 'do we have a deal?'. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He took her hand. “Alright,” he agreed. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago A cautiously optimistic half-smile formed on Millie's face as they breefly shook hands, then said as she released his hand. "Well I'll take the equipment and specimens down to my lab now, where they'll be secure and come back to help you pack anything else that's yours." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He moved to the bench on the other side of the room and picked up some of the equipment and instruments. “Where is your room, exactly?” he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "The lab's not in my room, it's under the sociaty." Came up to him and held out her arms, wanting him to place the supplies in them, "If you would be so kind..." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He passed the supplies into Millie’s arms and began to walk toward the door. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Before Millie put a hand on the doorknob, "Now no one but my uncle and I really knows about this lab and I'd quite like to keep it that way," She put a finger to her lips "so this is just between us..." And with that she opened the door and they headed down to Millie's secret lab. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago Nodding, he followed Millie into the lab. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago (( I drew a Millie! :D )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago ((OH MY GOOOOOOD! ������ I LOVE IT!!! *Uncontrollable sqweeing*)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago ((That's so cool! :D)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Continuation of Normal Day Hyde's birthday, last year. Mz. Hyde is up!)) Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 3 days ago Well SHIT. Now I gotta throw THIS away! What a waste! *She stabs the needle into a random rock, making the rock melt.* Tairais Mz.Hyde • 3 days ago "Well now, tha's a shame, but I cannae say I'm surprised." Charricthran stood behind them as if he had been there all along, with no footsteps to show for his efforts. He shrugged, grinning lazily. "We'd best vacate the place, but if either o' ya wanna tango toe-ta-toe back on tha' Earth, I'm always up for a spar." He spun on his heel and strode off, bouncing cheerfully every other step or so. Eventually, he led the way out of the brush and back into the arena, meeting up with the rest of the group and offering a small wave. Power was truly cut shortly thereafter, leaving only the glow of the aisles outlined in gentle green emergency lights that served to make everything appear just a bit sickly. For Charricthran's part, it actually made it easier to see, with shadow sticking stark to shadow instead of bright light. The murmuring of the crowd was equal parts nervous, annoyed, and understanding in turn; More than fair, considering the circumstances. (( Edit: I suppose everyone else can join back in now too!...? )) Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 days ago Lewis walked with Hela and the others to the central, circular area where they'd first arrived and waited for Charricthran, Millie, and Mz. Hyde. Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a day ago Hela, like Charricthran, actually found the dimming of lights to be an improvement, now able to glance around without feeling as if there was a pickaxe being plunged into her temple. She followed Weir out with only a low murmur of displeasure at Helen for stranding her with her current hangover. MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 5 hours ago Millie was still disappointed the that she didn't get to take down that rock guiant but at least now she could get on with the rest of the party. "Hi everyone." She greeted the others before noticing something off with the group "Who's this?" She asked guestering to Hela, "and where is Griffin?" She noticed Griffin was no longer with them despite seeing him with them in the crowd earlier. ((Mz.Hyde )) see more 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • a year ago Ah fuck, if we can't see him, then he has his clothes off. If his clothes are off, he's streaking. HEY GRIFFIN! IT DOESN'T COUNT WHEN YOU'RE INVISIBLE! 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Mz.Hyde • a year ago • edited Charricthran grinned wryly, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Not with tha' attitude it doesn't. Anyhow, we best find him an' be off- don' think any o' ya wanna be here when the storm hits proper. Bit o' nasty business, tha', not nice on the ears or digestive systems." He looked around at the group assembled before him and pointed to Lewis, Hela, and Mz. Hyde. "I'll take you three back first. Millie, you can look for your uncle while I'm gone, an' then I'll grab Catt, Nyx, an' Alicia with the two o' ya." (( Jekyll1886 )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "I'm afraid I don't know," Lewis replied to Millie's question regarding Griffin, even as Weir (seemingly by happenstance) interposed himself between Hela and Millie. Charricthran spoke. "I'm ready when you are," returned Lewis, even as he gestured for Mz. Hyde and Hela to take hold of Char's hands. ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Hela’s gaze narrowed and darkened at the careless gesture and question of her identity, a low growl escaping her as she gritted her teeth. “A being perfectly capable of answering for herself, thank you very much,” She hissed at Millie, attempting to shift her weight to see past Weir, “I’m standing right. Here. And I’m not deaf.” ((MillieGriffin)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • a year ago She made a face between a snarl and a grin showing of her fangs. heh... My new friend... she quipped in her mind. "Well then, answer the question." Millie replied with a subtle growl in a the back of her throat, the glow of her beast eyes intensified, "And while you're at it mind telling me where Dr. Helen is too...?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Helen's right in HERE! *Mz. Hyde pokes Hela's head.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • a year ago (Tairais) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • a year ago ((Tai said for me to go ahead and post and they'll go after me.)) Or, rather, Mz. Hyde would have poked Hela's head, had Weir's hand not darted into the way in just the nick of time and redirected her hand upward so her finger stabbed nothing but air. "You know..." he remarked, flashing Mz. Hyde a playfully suggestive smile, "if you wanted a 'poke', you might simply have asked." ((Tairais )) •Share › − Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran's smile was a rather interesting sort of pained smirk. On the one hand, Lewis' antics were their own sort of amusing... thing. On the several other hands, however, Millie looked prime to wage war on Hela, Hela looked ready to beat the tar out of both Millie and Mz. Hyde, he didn't know where half their group was, and there was a rather nasty storm on the way in. Also, he really didn't want to be known as the guy who brought Aerhobgratir's first murderers in several decades to the planet. He happened to like the planet quite a bit, after all! Wonderful drinks, good food, good fun... There was also the rather small fact of the whole facility being in the process of an evacuation, but Charricthran felt the three or four kinds of drama about to happen couldn't possibly make things more difficult. "Come on! We can all have a good flirt later." As Hela and Lewis were right next to each other, he put one hand on each of their shoulders, pulling them back through The Other in a way he knew was going to smart something fierce, later. He dropped his hands from their shoulders as soon as he felt solid ground, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Dunno if you wanna jus' meander off 'til everyone's cooled down ta do... whatever damage control's needed, but I'll be a bite an' a half comin' back. Think with purpose an' all tha'." And with those words, a small 'pop' and a gentle breeze, he was back among the party on Aerhobgratir as if he'd never left. Gods above, below, an' f*ckin' sideways. Irritation turned his steel eyes to steel even as his charming smile stayed in place. "Who's next home for you lot, hm?" (( Helen Jekyll )) see more 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy